Two Sides of the Same Coin
by sangoamaya
Summary: Sif and Sigyn are sisters. This fic is during the events of Thor: TDW when Thor and Loki went to Svartalfheim. The sisters bond over the past events that had occurred to them.


**A/N: In my headcanon, Sif and Sigyn are sisters. This fic is during the events of Thor: TDW when Thor and Loki went to Svartalfheim. The sisters bond over the past events that had occurred to them. **

**I just had sister / Sif feels okay. And I was much more comfortable writing this fic with Sigyn/Sif than Thor/Loki. idk T_T**

* * *

Stars were made by the gods. But constellations were the creation of men. Every single line drawn by these men to connect the stars, have a story to tell. There are billions of them shining brightly down onto the realm they call Asgard. The interstellar clouds created complexities as they swirl and intertwine in between the jewels of the sky.

Misty hazel eyes have been tracing each imaginary line along these stars. It soothed her heart and soul however it failed to bring peace to her person. She hastily wiped away her tears when she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Sif?" The voice called out to her like a pure ringing bell.

Sif turned away from the balcony. I can do this, she chanted in her head. "Hello," she said weakly. It has been sometime since she had seen her very own sister. She was too busy with Thor and the Warriors 3 trying to keep peace within the 9 realms. She was too busy trying to keep order in Asgard whilst Thor and Loki attempts to save the mortal. She was too busy trying to…. She was just busy.

"You don't look too good, dear sister," Sigyn remarked gently, gesturing for Sif to sit down. Her teal eyes traced the injuries scarring Sif's skin. Every single wound scarred Sigyn's heart. She put down the bowl full of water she had carried from the healing room and soaked a soft cloth into it. It was the best she could do – healing herbs grounded with a tinge of seiðr.

Sif shrugged at her younger's sister comment and reluctantly sat on the bench facing the balcony. She winced when Sigyn pressed the cloth onto her bloodied wounds. "Be careful with that," she hissed. Immediately catching herself for showing weakness – especially to her younger, gentler sister, Sif bit her inner lip and kept herself mum.

"I'm sorry," murmured Sigyn as she kept her touches feather light on Sif's skin. The wounds were closing up as soon as they were cleaned. A small smile played on Sigyn's lips as she saw her work paid off. She could hear Sif mumbling, "It doesn't matter." Sigyn was too caught up with patching Sif up that she didn't notice Sif had tears streaking her cheeks. It wasn't until one of her tears dropped onto her hand that Sigyn finally looked up.

Realising her elder sister crying, Sigyn's brows creased – suddenly very concerned. This was the great Lady Sif – the Goddess of War, the Shield Maiden of Asgard. She doesn't cry… or at least that is what she led people to believe. "Sister," she said gently, carefully meeting Sif's hazel eyes. "What's wrong?"

At Sigyn's question, Sif wrenched her hands away from her sister and turned away. She hastily wiped away her tears again. "Go away," she mumbled. Sif hated the crack and the tremble in her voice. She hated it so much.

If it was like any other day, Sigyn would adhere to her wishes and walked out the room. Instead she got up and locked the door with the both of them inside.

"What are you doing?" Sif snapped.

Sighing, Sigyn only spoke when she was seated opposite her sister. "We're going to talk once you're ready."

Her dark brows raised high on her forehead when Sigyn's words sunk in. "You're kidding me," she said under her breath, clearly flummoxed.

Hazel eyes traced Sigyn's soft features. They were complete opposites. Ever since Loki had slashed her golden locks, Sif had been of the darker tone as compared to her sister. Sigyn still had her long golden locks. Her teal eyes compared to Sif's hazel ones were much more interesting and beautiful. She was the daughter who was a true lady – gentle in speech and manners, dressed in long flowing dresses of different shades. Sigyn weaved baskets and trained as a healer. In fact she was one of the healers who were trying to diagnose the Mortal Jane when Thor inconveniently brought her to Asgard.

What about herself? The Great Lady Sif. The Goddess of War. Fighting was in her nature. Swiping at grubby hands and ending their lives was in her blood. She liked the grime, the rush of adrenaline. She loved it all. None of those are considered ladylike. But despite all of the stereotypes, their parents loved them both equally. Maybe they loved parading around the fact that their daughter, Sif was close to the crown prince of Asgard a little too much. She overshadowed Sigyn most of the time and yet she has never heard a complaint from her fairer sister.

"You're upset, Sif," Sigyn tried again. It had always been difficult to have a heart-to-heart talk with Sif. She was always the stronger one. Some Aesir even said she was made out of stone to which Sigyn would conjure a seiðr to make their tongue as heavy as lead. Sif and she were like two sides of the same coin. They were different, yes but the same blood flowed through their veins and hearts. "It'll be better if you speak about it."

"And who taught you that?" Sif snapped irritably. It was bad enough Sigyn is seeing her cry. _Rocks don't cry_, thought Sif.

"The late Queen," Sigyn answered patiently. Her posture slouched slightly as if defeated. Sigyn switched her position to sitting beside Sif instead and held her hand. Her wounds were still healing and Sif didn't pull away. That was a good sign no?

"You're upset over Thor aren't you?"

Silence.

Sif was expressionless.

But Sigyn persisted, "You're much more upset over his choice."

This time Sif let her hand slither away from Sigyn's gentle grip and folded her arms. "What do you know about… all of this anyway?"

"Sif, you love him."

"Love is for children," she snapped again.

"Would you rather if I said, 'Oh you just have the biggest soft spot in the whole of nine realms for the Golden Odinson?'"

This was their usual banter – teasing her affection for Thor. It has been going on since they were barely adult and ever since then, even after close to a millennium, the teasing never stopped. Sif couldn't help but feel a small smile carve onto her lips. "You're always clever," she uttered. Sif reluctantly turned to Sigyn, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her delicate ear. "How did you even do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" Sigyn asked back.

"Feel serene, at peace with whatever that is going on right now?" She met Sigyn's eyes which had a glimmer of fear before it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. They both knew if the brothers were to come back, even if they were successful and came out of everything alive, Loki would still be thrown back into prison… And Thor… Sif didn't want to think about it.

The younger sister shrugged. "I guess you just accept fate and reality," Sigyn reluctantly answered. "That sometimes… even when you have the biggest soft spot for someone in the entire nine realms, that is not going to change who he has become." It hurt to speak. It hurt to think about it. It hurt even more, like a blunt knife carving her heart out, if she thought about being betrayed by Loki.

Sif held Sigyn's hand and pulled it close to her heart. "Look at us," she urged quietly. "Besotted by stupid princes and end up… all…." Sif trailed away, looking at the stars in Asgard's night sky. "… alone," she concluded bitterly.

"We're not alone," Sigyn protested only gaining Sif to stare at her incredulously. "We still have each other."

A genuine affectionate smile spread onto Sif's face, immediately softening it and gave her radiance. 'You're right." She leaned forward, kissing Sigyn's forehead and then pulled away before tapping the tip of her sister's nose. "You're always right."

Sif's attention shifted to the stars again. "I still have you. And you, I."


End file.
